Jake,Henry and some supped up snow mobiles
by briarsrose
Summary: Sabrina sneaks into see Mirror and he tells her a story about when her fater and his brother were young.my second fanfic!


yeah, my second story!sorry about the writting errors in my first hoping for a better one!Enjoy!!!

_Sabrina tip-toed carefully down the hall to not wake most not know of what she was didn't take to be awoken in the middle of the _

_night very well."What do want?"he asked looked down, embarressed for a second."Um...well...I wanted to hear of my dad when he was _

_young and Uncle Jake too."_

_"Why?"asked Mirror, confused."You know, just to see what he was like before he left the all of that bad stuff happened."Sabrina said, _

_downcast."Alright" Mirror said .Sabrina stepped through the cool glasss and walked over to where Mirror sat with a steaming cup of hot chocolate that _

_tickled _

_her nose."I'll start with when they were about your age."he said ,Mirror did enjoy telling a good signaled for her to sit in a giant red _

_,worn_

_leather grapped a pipe and lit it, pondering over what to tell Sabrina."O. day, a nice snowy winter day, your father and his brother decided _

_to _

_go out snow Relda told them no because it was so cold everything that they did caused because they would problable _

_make it into some sort of , they didn't have a much pleading and promises to be safe and follow the rules, she gave in."But where _

_do _

_we get a board?"Henry(Sabrinas father)asked had given Relda a long again she gave in."Oh all right!Go ask Mirror!"she said handing _

_them thekeys boys raced for the room."And no running!"Relda said laughing joyfully."Thats when they came to me,"Mirror said blowing out _

_a _

_puff of smoke to the enraptured tween."What else?"Sabrina asked inpatiently as Mirror lifted the pipe to his lips, inhaling and then releasing the caught smoke _

_out _

_like a sideways tornado, then taking a drink of hot chocolate."Well, they ran through the mirror and trampled me asking for snowboards.I asked for the _

_ then led them to the room holding all of the magical snow for some reason that I've forgotten,"At this Sabrina grinned, "I left _

_them."Sabrinas grin turned into a giant, mischievious with the few tales she had heard of her father and uncle when they were young, she still _

_knew _

_them in a room of magical stuff and no supervision would end up interesting."Now, that wasn't very wise."Sabrina said happily, satisfied with the look of _

_annoyance that Mirror shot her."Well,"he said defensively"__**I'm**__ the telling the story I remind you who snuck out of their bed in deep night to hear _

_stories of their elders?"Now Sabrina stopped was telling the truth after all, Sabrina thought."All ."she added when Mirror _

_gave an indignant glare."Do you want some hot chocolate?"he Sabrina knew that he was wanted to hear more of the was _

_at the good part, but his cup intised her nose, making her mouth water, and it was kinda cold in the mirror."Yes."She stood up and dissapeared _

_around a corner, leaving her to wonder what the two young boys that it must not have been good, but what did they do?Her anxious finger drumming _

_echoed sofly in the she heard Mirrors returning footsteps."Here you go."He said handing her a steaming mug filled with a dark, rich smelling _

_ steam crawled up Sabrinas face and she drank happily, suprised at how sweet and rich the flavor was as she drank, leaving a trail of wamth _

_through her when she swallowed it."Where was I?"Mirror asked sipping his newly fefilled muof hot chocolate."You were at the part when you left Henry and _

_Jake in the room."Sabrina replied, licking a thick caot of hot chocolate off of her lips."Oh , I left when I returned they were already _

_ hours later Relda came in here holding the two by their their clothes were rippid tp shreds and they were covered with soot, dirt, and _

_melted snow!And terribly scrapped up!'What happened?'I turned to me from her scolding the boys and siad'They didn't take snow boards Mirror, _

_they took super charged snow mobiles!'I gasped.'And'She continued angrily'They crashed them intoTown Hall!During the mayors meeting!Right into the _

_meeting room!'The boys grinned uncontrolable, earning a hard twist on their ears and painful yelps, but they remained grinning.'Mayor Charming was so _

_upset.'Jake cut in'He sceamed until his face was puple and had to get him a bag becuase he started to hyperventalate!'Relda twisted his further _

_provoking yet another yelp.'Yes,'She admitted with shame,'He then right behind him the whole building went down.'Sabrina had started to laugh _

_incontrolable and even Mirror was he continued after his own fit of laughs, but with laughs as he continued"And'laugh'Relda had just shown _

_up'laugh'And Charming was throw into a whole new'laugh'rant!'laugh'He ended up chasing the boys all the way to the car!'laugh,laugh,laugh'And Relda had _

_to race away from him!'laugh'Mirror wiped away a tear before cantinuing."And when they came in here, WHEW!I've never seen her more upset at those _

_two.I felt guilty for not watching at losing those two did they have to race up that hill and go straight into that building,I don't _

_, uh, that was just those whatever stupid, dangerous idea enterwed their bulbus little heads."Mirror said giving a hopeless _

_then they both erupted into laughter once again, filling the hall with long awaited joy._

_I hope that you liked it._

_I noticed that noone ever really mentioned Jake and Henry, let alone when they were young so, its just something ...reviews please?_


End file.
